cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kyledude788/A new keyword based on Dual Clanning
Hi, this is kyledude788. I will like to talk about my upcoming keyword. You see, I created the Royal Flush since 2 years ago. And for the past days I'm kinda lost my interest in CV due to the fact I'm into Yugioh. But now, I kinda got an idea skill that is based on dual clanning. The keyword is Dual Ride. To use it, there are new elements to unlock this power. First things first; you know Grade 3's has great skills like Persona Blast, Mega Blast, Limit Break Break Ride, and Legion. Well for all Grade 3's, there will be a new type known as Scale Units. Scale Units are placed in a new circles called Scale Circles/ Scale Zones. These Scale Circles are located in the front row yet, they're very far seperate. When you placed 2 Scale Units, the two must be in different clans in order to Dual Ride. Plus, you need a Grade 3 vanguard to do it also. When you have those conditions, you can now Dual Ride a powerful unit called Dual Units. Dual Units are special units that grade is X. They're color is cyan just like G Units that are red. They have 3 skills; one are the conditions to Dual Ride, the other 2 are just normal skills. However, the 2 normal skills has some new excitement. To pay the cost, you can send one Scale Unit to the drop zone to activate it as long as the skill is the same clan as the scale Unit. When you don't have any Scale Units, the Dual Unit will go back to the G Zone til the end phrase. Scale Units also have skills when they're place in the Scale Zone. They're not support themselves or the rear-guards, but they support only the Dual Vanguard. The skill is a little weak but less cost. So, I hope you like it. Maybe you help me change a little to make it better. Here are some examples: Tower Magician of Light, Hikari Clan: Royal Paladin Effects: AUTO(SC): (1) When your vanguard attacks your opponent's vanguard, if your vanguard is a Dual Unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, that vanguard gains +5000 til end of the battle. AUTO(VC/RC): (2) When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search for a Grade 2 or lower unit from your deck, call it to seperate (RC), and shuffle your deck. --- Tower Magician of Dark, Akuma Clan: Shadow Paladin Effects: [AUTO(SC): 2 of your (RC) units and retire them When your vanguard attacks your opponent's vanguard, if your vanguard is a Dual Unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, that vanguard gains Critical +1. AUTO(VC/RC): 2 of your (RC) units and retire them When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 2 cards from your damage zone and turn them face up. --- Twin Excalibur Paladin, Chaos Clan: Royal Paladin/Shadow Paladin Effects: CONTDual Ride (To ride this unit, you need a Royal Paladin Scale Unit and a Shadow Paladin Scale Unit in your Scale Circle) ACT(VC): (3), and send a Royal Paladin Scale Unit from your (SC) to your drop zone Search for 3 Grade 2 or lower units from your deck, call them to the (RC), and shuffle your deck. AUTO(VC): 3 unit from your (RC), retire them, and send a Shadow Paladin Scale Unit from your (SC) to your drop zone When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose your opponent's vanguard and deal damage. ''(Damage check perform) Category:Blog posts